In Hyrule With My Two Best Friends
by Pantherstar101
Summary: What happens when me and my two best friends find a door to Hyrule? Find out! This is my first fanfic. There will be OCs. Rated T for slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything Nintendo related, LoZ or the name Gwyndale Highrunner**_**.**

**Chapter 1**

I am just out of high school for the day and my two friends, Mackenzie and Nick, have come over to my house. We are playing a sort of capture the flag, in the woods. It is kind of hard, when you only have three people, but it is fun!

From my hiding place in the tree my deep blue eyes survey the forest for my friends. I push my long, light brown, sun-streaked hair over my shoulder and finger my Triforce necklace. I see movement over in a clearing.

"At last!" I think.

I sheath my wooden sword, sling my bag over my shoulder and pick up my bow and arrows. The arrows are rubber tipped so when Mackenzie, Nick and I shoot we don't injure each other. I jump out of the tree and run towards the clearing. Stopping at the edge of the clearing I ready an arrow and peer out of the bush.

"What?" I gasp aloud then realize my mistake and cover my mouth.

There is nothing in the clearing but a giant tree. I see something shiny at the base of the tree and my curiosity is aroused. I crawl out of the bush and run to the tree. Kneeling down I gasp in surprise.

"MACKENZIE! NICK!" I yell at the top of my lungs!

I hear a rustle of leaves and Mackenzie comes out of the bushes towards me.

"What is it?" she asks pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear.

My excitement was boiling over but I still said, "Lets wait for Nick. As if on cue Nick came bounding into the clearing.

"What's going on?"he asked.

I turned to them and saw curiosity in both Mackenzie's green eyes and Nick's brown ones.

"Look at what I found!" I exclaimed.

Mackenzie looked at the small door in the base of the tree and said "What is it?"

Nick spoke up. "What if someone who really likes Zelda put their stuff in there!"

"I don't know what's in there but I am going to take a picture of it," I say taking out my blue 3Ds and setting it on camera. I snapped a picture and put the 3Ds back in my bag.

"Let's open it!" I say kneeling down and digging my long nails into the cracks around the edge of the door. I give it a tug and it comes off surprisingly easily. I crawl in through the opening and turn my head to ask if they are coming. Without waiting for a reply I crawl forward into the tunnel. I smile as I hear my two good friends doing likewise behind me.

After crawling for a few minutes I sense fresh air ahead.

"Guys, I feel air ahead."

I crawl faster and...

...almost fall off a cliff!

Stopped with my hand poised over the edge, I breath a sigh of relief. Just as I turn back to tell Mackenzie and Nick to hold up, Nick pushes into me with an "Ooomph!"

Before I can even speak I go tumbling off the cliff and see the dark shapes of Nick and Mackenzie as they came stumbling blindly after me.

I hear someone screaming and realize, it's me! Just as I hit the ground I hear deep, evil laughter and then I tumble into blackness.

**MACKENZIE'S POV:**

I woke with a pounding headache. I could hear voices above me and, looking up, saw ladies with red hair and purple clothes through my blurry eyes. I thought I recognized them but, no, it wasn't possible.

"Gerudo's?" I slurred.

"She is awake," the Gerudo with the longest hair and white clothes, said.

I realized straight away who she was. Nabooru, the second-in-command.

"What's your name, girl?" questioned Nabooru.

I was losing consciousness again and said the first name that came to mind, from a FanFiction, "Gwyndale Highrunner," I said before falling back into the black abyss.

**NICK'S POV:**

I woke up staring into the blue eyes of a red haired girl directly in front of my face.

"Aaaah!" I yell.

"DAD, HE'S AWAKE!" she yells...in my ear!

"Can you NOT do that!" I yelped.

"Sorry," the girl squeaks. "Anyway, I'm Malon. What's your name?"

I reply with the name I always use when playing games, "Ace Kien," then I realize what she called herself. Malon! She's from Ocarina of Time?

Sitting up quickly, I look around the room. It's just like in the game! Suddenly a sharp pain in my head makes me double over in pain.

Malon says worriedly, "You should go back to sleep!"

I nod in agreement and slip back into the comfort of the arms of Morpheus.

_* Morpheus is the Greek God of sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own LoZ , Unwrittenlegacy own's Gwyndale Highrunner. Go to my profile and check my favorite authors to see his story, "A Shadow In Time".

Ruby's Point of View

All I can see is blue. I'm puzzled as to why I'm lying beneath an open sky. I can remember Mackenzie, Nick and I looking at a door... That's it! The tunnel! But how could I fall off a cliff underground and end up laying on grass looking at a sky?

I tried to get up but a wave of nausea forces me back down.

"Ohhhhh," I groan.

I feel a pain in my wrist and look down. Shoot, there is a bump in my wrist that wasn't there before.

"Probably sprained," I mutter to myself looking around to see if Mackenzie and Nick are there. They aren't. I turn around and my breath catches in my throat. All around me is luscious, green grass stretching over to a forest. To my right is a...a...castle? I leap to my feet and run to the top of the hill I'm on. From the top I can see the castle clearly.

"Wow! It looks exactly like Hyrule Castle from Ocarina Of Time," I say aloud. "Hmm...come to think about it this whole place looks like Ocarina Of Time Hyrule Field."

'_Suspicious,' _I think, _'but if I am in Hyrule...' _my thoughts trail off as I see something over where I came from. I turn and try to run back down the hill but, being me, I trip a quarter of the way down and roll, landing at the bottom of the hill on my face. I scramble up and see a figure under a blanket.

"OMS!" I shriek because wh wouldn't if they saw someone who was suppposed to be a video game character?

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I am still staring at the Ocarina Of Time look-alike when my wrist decides to remind me that it hurts. I am hopping up and down with the pain when I hear someone say, "Looks like you're finally awake," with amusement turning to worry. "You okay?"

'_What does it look like?' _I want to yell, but all I can manage is "No," with clenched teeth.

I watch him as he rummages around in a bag and finally pulls out a glass bottle with red liquid in it.

'_I bet that's red potion...wonder how it tastes?' _I think to myself.

"Here, drink this."

He hands me the bottle. The pain has subsided to a dull throb. I sniff the potion and nearly gag! The Link look-alike looks amused.

"Well, if you want to fix your wrist you'll drink it," he suggests.

'_I know I am going to regret this,' _I think but I force myself to drink the foul smelling potion. As soon as it touches my lips I want to spit it out. _'This is worse than cough medicine,'_ I think, but I force myself to swallow it. I cautiously flex my wrist and am happy, if slightly surprised, to find it's fine!

"It worked!" I exclaim.

"Of course it did," Link look-alike answers.

Now that I am not in pain I can finally focus on him. Green hat, green tunic, boots, tights, blond hair and blue eyes...yup! Just like the Ocarina Of Time character.

"What's your name?" the Link wannabe questions.

I quickly look away realizing I have been staring.

"I'm..." I trail away. Hmm...what should I call myself? Ah! I choose the name that I wish was my real name.

"I'm Ruby Rain," I state emphatically.

"I'm...

"Link! The hero of time!" I exclaim finishing his sentence.

Link gave a wry smile.

"Yep! That's me," he sighs.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I hate when people address me by my title.

"Oh," I say.

I admit, I'm curious. I mean, I'd love to be a hero. People always look up to a hero and, being the height I am, people usually look down on me.

"Would you like me to take you to the nearest village?" Links voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Oh...ah, sure," I stutter.

My thoughts are racing! _'I get to travel with Link! Yes!'_

"First we should travel to LonLon Ranch to get you a horse."

'_I get a Hylian horse? Yes!'_

Once Link is done packing up, we start walking in what I assume is the direction of LonLon Ranch. As I am walking along in Link's company a thought comes to mind, _'What if I can never get home?'_

_* Author's note: I am sorry it took so long to update! This is after Ocarina Of Time if Link grew up normally. Link is seventeen, Ruby and Gwyndale are 16 and Ace is seventeen._


	3. I REALLY hate Poes

_Author's comment: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been SUPER busy with school. Go to my profile and look at unwritten legacies. I'll be adding Gwyndale's and Ace's POV's randomly throughout my story. Meanwhile, on with Ruby's tale._

My thoughts are rushing! If I never get home I won't be able to see my parents or friends again!

"_Calm down Ruby," _I think to myself, _"There was a way here. There has to be a way back! I am in Hyrule with Link! I should enjoy myself. Besides, I have my bag... My bag!"_

"Hey Link! Did you see a bag? A purple and black bag with a Triforce on it?" I ask desperately.

"Yeah. Is it yours?" Link questions.

"Yes! I need it!" I say almost yelling.

"Here." Link reaches into a pouch at his side and pulls out my bag. I stare at Link.

"How do you...? Never mind. Just give me the bag!" I dart forward and seize the bag. "My precious," I hiss possessively.

Link stares at me strangely. Well who can blame me? The bag contains my 3DS and probably the only book in this world that I can read because the rest are likely published in Hylian! I suddenly realize something.

"Link," I say hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"I'm not from Hyrule. How is it that I can understand and speak Hylian?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have Hylian blood?" he replies.

"_I doubt it," _I think to myself. _"Hmmm...wonder if I can read Hylian too?"_ I sling my bag over my shoulder and look at the sky. It is getting late in the day. I look over at Link and see he is looking at the sky too but he looks worried and keeps glancing at a grove of trees to our left.

"_Looking for monsters likely," _I think, _"but what monsters come out at night when you are an adult? Poes!" _I realize abruptly!

I hear a cackle and evidently so does Link. He stiffens and walks faster.

"What's wrong?" I query nervously.

"Just walk faster," comes the strained reply.

I look to our left and see about thirty lanterns a short distance away... Thirty lanterns!

"Link, I think we have a problem," I say tremulously.

"I see them Ruby." He glances over at the lanterns. His eyes widen and he yells "Run!"

I look back at the lanterns and scream! All of the lanterns are speeding toward us. I turn to run and that is when the glass and flame of the Poe's lantern shatters against my back.

The pain is instantaneous. I stumble and fall writhing on the ground trying desperately to put the fire out but only managing to drive the glass shards in deeper. I look up to see Link looking down at me with a mix of horror and pity on his face. He drops something beside me and runs into battle.

I turn to look at what he has left me and see two bottles. One has what appears to be water in it and the other contains red potion. I grab the water with the last of my strength and pour it over my burning body. Now that the flames are out I can see my charred skin and all the gashes from the glass. I reach for the red potion. Right now I don't care what it tastes like I just want the pain to be gone. I gulp it down and jump to my feet. Despite a slight ache I instantly feel world's better!

I turn to see Link fighting the Poes. I don't have a weapon! How can I help? Link glances over at me, and seeing me on my feet, he tosses his pouch toward me. I fumble but manage to grab it. Hurriedly rummaging through the bag I select a bow and quiver of arrows.

"_Now this I can use!" _I think confidently.

I noch an arrow, draw the string back and let it fly at a Poe. The arrow hits it's mark and the Poe lets out an unearthly shriek before evaporating into flames. I noch another arrow and let fly again and again. The quiver is empty by the time the Poes are finished.

Link and I stand panting. We exchange glances. I manage a wan smile then fall over in a dead faint.


End file.
